


Fruitless Wishes

by Themostannoyingthingever



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Everyone safe no one dies, Everyone’s isn’t boning after the deputy, Faith seed is underrated, Mehhhhhh????, Midly gay, Multi, Slow Burn, alternate au, before cult, bisexual deputy, deputy hasn’t become the Deputy deputy yet, far cry 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 12:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themostannoyingthingever/pseuds/Themostannoyingthingever
Summary: This is free style, my friends. But mainly about The Junior Deputy not being the Deputy yet and has a chance to stop Eden’s gate.... with the power of friendship and sexual tension;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel (Faith) begs Rook to go to one of Joseph’s sermons

It’s been three months since Rook had moved to Hope County, a small city her mother suggested after Rook finished her years of school, Rook would live with her uncle and since Rook didn’t want to go to college, Rook would get a job and just live. Three months ago is when she meet Rachel Jessop, they meet at the supermarket, one of Rooks first jobs in the county. Rachel was asking for some help finding the produce aisle and they both struggled to find it, to which Rook apologized for since Rook was suppose to know because she worked there. Three months she’s known this girl, Rachel being her only true friend, everyone else being just acquaintances.

Now here Rook lay, on Rachel’s bed, in Rachel’s room, playing with Rachel’s hair. Rachel’s blonde hair mesmerizing Rook, how the light reflected in Rachel’s green eyes was something that Rook also found mesmerizing. The girl who’s head lay in Rooks lap was gorgeous and Rook had the feeling she didn’t even know it, she hasn’t known her for that long but if the way Rachel’s clueless too any form of flirting is any indication then Rooks correct. A beautiful girl doesn’t know how beautiful she is.

Rachel’s voice was a background noise, a hum in Rooks mind. Rachel was talking about something and Rook should really be listening but for the moment the only thing Rook wants to focus on is Rachel’s amazing blonde hair. It’s only when Rachel gets up from her position and sits side to side with Rook that Rook finally pays attention to her.

“Rook? I was wondering-Well hoping- if you could go to one of his sermons, it’s going to be interesting I swear it!” Rachel hands were now holding Rooks, a pleading look in Rachel’s eyes. She’s asked Rook several times before to go to church with her but Rook just can’t get behind it, Rook just doesn’t like religion as much as Rachel does. With a heavy sigh and a roll of Rooks eyes, Rook replies.

“But it’s not gonna be Rachel, it gonna be boring like when you forced me to go to your reading club, nothing this priest dude says will be cool.” The annoyance in Rooks tone made Rachel’s face turn from a plea to now, also, annoyance. Too many times they’ve had this chat. To the point Rook writes it on her calendar right on every Saturday, she calls it ‘Headache overload day’. And yes, Rook knows how mean that sounds but puts it there anyways.

Rachel stands to her full height, which is pretty short, and crosses her arms in an attempt to look intimidating. “Rook, we barely spend any time together, I’m asking for this one hour so we can bond!” Rook looked up at Rachel, Rachel was right, Rooks new job at the Drubman Marina had taken up her entire schedule and she couldn’t spend has much time with Rachel anymore.

Rook exhaled deeply and looked away, anywhere but Rachel’s eyes, and nodded. Rachel beamed at this, smiling wide and giving Rook the biggest bear hug a dwarf like her could. She looked beautiful when she was happy, her smile brightens her face and the look in her eyes, It made Rook smile too. “You won’t regret it!” Rachel said, once again gripping onto Rooks. 

“The last time you said that was the nature walk, and we got chased by a fucking wolverine all the way to my house.” Rook recalled that amazing day, Rachel had invited her on a nature walk and Rook honestly had nothing better to do, half way through Rook had to take a piss and ended up accidentally pissing on a wolverines fresh kill, it ended up with both of the girls running like hell in any direction. Rook giggles at the sudden thought of it.

“Yeeaaa, but there’s no wolverines in churches!” Rachel pointed a finger at Rooks chest, “Yea I don’t think demons are allowed inside them.” Rook teased, earning a giggle from Rachel, the noise filling Rooks ears like honey. Warm, smooth, honey.

“Well silly pants, we can go tomorrow around noon, pick me up?” Rook nodded as she stood from the bed, Playing around with the flannel around her waist, Rachel intertwined her hands with Rook and craned her neck to look at Rooks face. Rook was fully aware at how much she was blushing, she liked touching Rachel, Rook like s touching beautiful women okay? And Rachel was her best friend soo...

Rachel leaned in and gave her a hug, lightly leaning on Rook and not letting go. Rachel sighed onto her chest and closed her eyes.  
“Convincing you to do things is so exhausting.” Rachel whispered so quietly Rook almost didn’t catch it.

“Go to sleep, princess. I gotta get home anyways.” Rook still didn’t let go, neither did Rachel. No one moved an inch.

“But you just got here!” The whine hit Rooks ear, and for a moment, she could’ve sworn it came from a 5 year old.

“Yea, I just got here’s 20 minutes ago. I’m starving, I gotta eat something.” 

“You could eat here,” Rachel looked Rook in the eyes, still gripping tightly to Rooks body, “I’ll even let you eat a lil bit of the cookies I’ve been making.” 

“Tempting....what kind?” Rook hold on Rachel loosened so she could look down at her properly.

“Chocolate Chip, I only ever make those kind silly.”

“Hmmm....” Rachel pulled back a lil too, she stared at Rooks eyes with pure curiosity in her eyes.

“Nah thanks, I got BBQ ribs at home.” Rook fully let go of Rachel and walked over to the doorframe, all she heard from Rachel was a scoff and a whine at the loss of body warmth.

Rook stopped before exiting, looked over her shoulder to see Rachel sitting in her bed,watching her leave.

“Get some sleep, I’m gonna pick you up tomorrow at noon.” Rooks tone was full of concern, it made Rachels stomach grow a few butterflies.

“Okay rook, bye silly pie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest chapter I’ve ever written holy cow, so I rewrote this cuz the first one was crap and I’m gonna rewrite the second chapter tmr. There was a lot of gay I cut out of here so I’ll make sure Too double it in the next chapter don’t ya worry


	2. She's art, Terrible art, but art.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so no Jacob yet buttttt his fine ass is on the way so just enjoy a lil bit of the younger siblings
> 
>  
> 
> It’s currently 3:22 AM in the morning and I’m writing this instead of sleeping :|

"No." 

"Yes."

"Rachel, I don't know how to say this nicely," Rook began, carefully choosing her words, " I look like an ice cream cone.". Rook studied the dress she was wearing. It definitely  complimented her skin tone and with the braid Rachel did, it made Rook actually look  _pretty_ and looked like something you'd wear to church. She scratched her neck where her collar _dug_ into her skin and thought about how ridiculous she looked. "You have to look  _presentable."_ Rachel argued while placing Rooks braid on her right shoulder. Rook glared at Rachel, she didn't like dresses, she felt wrong in them, but nothing felt worse than letting down Rachel so with a sigh and a roll of her eyes, she admitted defeat.

"This preacher better be the fucking shit." Rook mumbled and received a light slap on her arm. 

"Language!"

* * *

 

The car ride was quiet and short. Rachel staring out of the window and Rook staring at the road with occasional music playing softly in the background. Although the setting was calming, Rook was nervous. She didn't want to embarrass Rachel in front of people she cared about so deeply, she didn't want Rachel to regret bringing her to the church. The worries made Rooks shoulder heavy and stomach feel like it was twisted, her body and appearance became very uncomfortable but Rachel didn't notice. 

The anxiety only grew worse when the church came into view, the white wood standing out from the green trees and dirt surrounding it. Rachel perked up from her spot and Rook fixated on the pillar. Her stomach practically doing flips, from the corner of her eyes she could see Rachel looking at her but Rook couldn't face looking at her and being caught. She inhaled sharply and parked the car, dragging herself out of the car was harder than it should have been and Rachel noticed, she took Rook by the arm and led her towards the entrance. Rook was so focused on how her anxiety grew every step she took to notice Rachel leaving, it was only when a man with a untamed beard and broad shoulders put his hands on Rook shoulder, that she was brought back into reality. 

"I don't recognize you, why are you here?" He asked, voice filled with a suspicious tone that unsettled Rook more than she already was. She was wearing an uncomfortable dress, going into a intimated, unknown place and is now getting attitude from a stranger that is in desperate need of a beard trim. Rook made a face that can only be described as 'Who the fuck do you think you're talking too?' and stood to her full height. "You better get you hands off me buddy, or i'll-" Rook was cut off short by another males voice.

"She's a guest!" Rook turned to see a middle aged man with a well-kept beard, icy blue eyes and a silk, blue button down shirt with a black vest and black pants. He smiles enthusiastically and places an arm on the gruff man, then turns to look at Rook. He shamelessly looks her up and down and his smile turns into a grin as his eyes show a hunger in them. " A friend of a friend." He finishes, his gaze never wavering.

"Yeah, i'm a friend of a friend douche." Rook adds, shaking the mans hand off her shoulder and glaring at him. The gruff man looks upset, he scoffs and wanders off, but not without hitting Rooks shoulder with his own. Rook watches as he leaves and continues to death-glare him until he's out of eyesight. "Thanks for that." She finally says, looking back to the handsome stranger. His smile returns and he watches as Rook shrugs her braid off her shoulder. "Anytime." He reaches out, hand going towards for her face and for a moment, Rook is frozen, he then grabs her braid and undone's it. Rook, shocked by what this stranger just did, just stares. "Wha-"

"You look better without it on." was all he said before he turned on his heels and left. Rook stood there for a moment before her legs started working again, she walked down towards Rachel and sat down next to her, ignoring Rachel's knowing look. "So, who was it this time?" Rachel whispered in Rook ear, Rook got only  _slightly_ offended, Rook turned to face Rachel and made doe eyes. "What do you mean?" Rook softly replied, Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes and pointed to Rooks now wavy hair. "The braid-You always play with your hair when you flirt with someone." Rook informed Rachel about what happened and was met with silence. Before Rook could ask why Rachel was so silent, the church doors close, signaling that this event was now beginning.

* * *

 

Rook was on the road after returning Rachel to her house and was now on her way to her own. The rock music filled the car along with the sweet smell of Rachel's perfume, Rook bounced her left foot while using her right to drive with. She was calm, relaxed, in her nature when the familiar sound of a phone call broke the calmness. 

"Hello?"

"Rook! You stole my dress!" Rachel playfully said.Rook looked down to see that, indeed, she still was wearing Rachel's dress. She must have forgotten to change while at Rachel's place. "Oh Shit! i did!" Rook laughed softly and received a 'language' in return. "Come by tomorrow and drop it off silly." Rook liked the idea of seeing Rachel again so she argeed.

"The sooner i get rid of this god-forsaken dress, the better." 

"Hey! That dress is pretty!"

"Sure..."

"You know what else is pretty?" Rook's stomach does a flip, she begins to blush as she turns down her music. Gay mode activated.

"What" Rook replied, all-to-seriously.

"That guy you were talking too." Rachel giggled and Rook died a little on the inside.

"Aww Rachel, you were looking at him? You should have been admiring the art standing next to him."

"Your not art." That would've killed Rook if it wasn't for the playful tone Rachel said it in.

"I'm art, terrible art, but art." They both laughed in unison and for a moment stood in silence, or sitting, if Rachel was even sitting, and the calmness returned to Rook. The calmness she never failed to feel around Rachel, and it hurt every time to end it but it must be done. "Bye sweet cheeks."

"Bye silly."

Rachel hung up, leaving Rook all alone with these fruitless wishes and terrible loneliness. Rook sighed as if she could exhale all her feeling away and began to walk towards her house, each step taking her farther and farther away from where she wants to be.


	3. No Reality, No Real Responsibilities.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter POV is Rachel's (Faith Seed's real name), Starting at chapter 1 and going all the way to the end of chapter 2, i tried to keep it short but ayy im unpredictable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title is a lyric of a song, try and guess which (hint: its made by SZA)

Rachel sat on her bed, waiting, patiently, lips pressing together in a tight line before letting out a frustrated sigh. Rachel's beige sunflower dress neatly tucked under her butt as Rachel sat criss cross, facing the window right next to her bed. She told her Friend, which she has only every known as 'Rook', to be here twenty minutes ago. Yet Rachel is still sitting on her bed, staring out the window and quickly loosing her patience. Rachel stood and began to make her way downstairs, stopping to check her phone. Nothing. No texts, no calls, nothing, Rook hadn't forgotten about this? No, Rachel remembers making the plans and Rook was paying attention, if Rooks glancing to Rachel's told her anything. Rachel continued downstairs and walked through the front door, opening her contact list and called Rook.

The phone dialed a few seconds before she picked up, the faded sound of an engine in the background made Rachel think that Rook was on her way, but was quickly dismissed when a groggy, half awake voice talked. "Hello?'' It said. "Where  **are** you? Are you in  **bed**? you better not be." Rachel roared over, now heading towards the road to scout for Rook distinctive Jeep wrangler. Rachel's head looked one way, then another, and back again, but not seeing or hearing the car. "What? no. I-im on my way right now!" Rachel scoffed in response, "Yea you better be! we made plans..." Rachel felt a little betrayed, but the voice in her head told her she was just being needy, so she dragged the feeling all the way out of her body. Rachel knew Rook for some time now and she's learn to get use to Rooks unpredictability, things like Rook being late or her forgetting things they've scheduled shouldn't be surprising. The only thing that did surprise Rachel was that she was  _wrong_. She could've sworn Rook was paying attention, Rooks eyes were on her lips when Rachel scheduled the whole thing! How could she not be paying attention? 

The sound of ruffling and moving coming through the phone brought Rachel out of her thoughts, she heard Rook grunt and stumble, Rachel's prediction that Rook  _had_ fallen asleep were proven when she heard Rook finally get in the car and start driving. "I'll be there soon Rach, no  _need ta' worry_ " Rooks husky voice reminded Rachel of either grinding sandpaper together or the woods, it depended on the situation, right now it reminded her of the woods but the words the words that were spoken gave her ease. The thought of Rook hurrying over here for lil ol' Rachel and it made her blush, especially at the nickname. "Okay, be quick though, i have  _a lot_ to tell you." 

"Ugh, is it about that new hobby of yours? cause if it is i'm not gonna pay attention, full warning." Rook responded only a heart beat after Rachel finished her sentenced. They knew each other long enough to be best friends, but they didn't like everything the other liked, like Rachel hated beer, Rook loved it. Rook hated singing, Rachel loved it. Rook hated all the boys that showed even the slightest affection towards Rachel, So did Rachel but she hated how Rook would ruthlessly hit on any guy Rook deemed attractive but wouldn't let Rachel have a love life. "Yes you will! it's interesting this time i swear!" Rachel pleaded, " That's what you said the  **last** time." Rachel groaned at Rooks response, her groan quickly turned into a loud growl. "Okay okay, ill listen this time." Rook gave in and Rachel's ears picked up the sound of a very loud engine, Rook's engine. Rachel's head turned to look down the road and lo' and behold, it was Rook's black Jeep Wrangler respectively speeding its way to Rachel. "I see you." Rachel waved her free hand and couldn't hold in the giggle, Rook parked the car on the side of the road and began to open to the door when she was tackled by Rachel, Rachel's hand finding their way around Rooks waist and pulling Rook into a deep hug while still on the road. When Rachel finally let go of Rook, Rachel could see the trace of blush appearing on Rooks face. Rachel held onto Rooks and started to play with the edge of rooks gloves. "Your staring..." Rachel's voice broke the silence, Rook was. Rook was just staring at Rachel, staring at what? Rachel didn't know since she was looking at rooks hand gloves.

"Sorry, your just easy to stare at," Rachel gaze went to rooks eyes, fixating on the green that lay there. Rook inhaled deeply, "that didn't make any sense." Rook let out a nervous laughter and Rachel thought to herself, 'what does she mean i'm easy to stare at? is there something on my face?' Rachel hand started searching her face but there was nothing on it and then she thought again, 'Do i look ugly today?'. the thought made Rachel pull away, taking a few steps back and trying to stare at anything but Rook, Rook caught on.

"Wait, no, i mean you easy to stare at because your pretty! not because i think you ugly, because you aren't and i don't, so don't think that." Rook blurted out, grabbing Rachel's hand and giving it a squeeze which made Rachel finally look up at Rook. Rachel could feel the blush rising towards her cheeks and found herself at a lose of words when Rook grabbed her further into a tight hug-at least that what Rachel thought- Rachel once again wrapped her hands around Rooks waist. The sound of a car speeding not-so-respectively by made Rachel's head turn towards the road, only to see a black impala  _speeding_ down the road. Rook only 'hugged' her to not let Rachel get run over. 

"Let's get off the road," Rook released Rachel only after the car passed, Her face showing how pissed she was at the fact Rachel was almost ran over, "Assholes don't know how to drive today." Rachel slapped Rooks arm, "Language!" Rook let out a groggy laugh and began walking side-by-side with Rachel. Once inside, Rook hurried towards the fridge, bending down and searching for food like a wolf searching for prey. Rachel couldn't help the quick glance at Rooks ass, she  **was** bending over, but Rachel's not gay...But she still looked. okay, stared.

* * *

 Rachel threw her closet door open, furiously searching through her clothes to find something..... _pretty._ Pretty enough for Rook to wear, Rachel finally convinced Rook to go to church with her and Rachel would be  **damned** if she let Rook go in her usual rocker chic clothes. Rachel looked at a nice yellow one, but it was going to be too short on Rook. Then Rachel looked at a colorful blue strapless one, knowing Rook she probably didn't shave this morning or put on deodorant. Then lastly at a sleeveless dress, The top half being pure white and bottom a beige color, the hem of it had lace and so did the sleeveless-sleeves. It seemed long enough to fit Rooks tall body and would look nice with Rooks skin tone. 

"Perfect!" Rachel murmured to herself while she placed it on her bed, being careful not to cause any wrinkles. Once Rook came, Rachel leading her into her bedroom. 

"Now i know you said you didn't want me to make a big deal out of this," Rachel opened the door with her free hand, her other holding on to Rooks, "but i just thought, that maybe, since you technically owe me for making me wait this long, if you could wear this dress!" Rachel sat beside the dress, placing both her hands onto her lap while Rook stood at the door frame, face not really showing any emotion. "You want me...to wear  _that?"_   Rook pointed at the dress. Rachel knew convinced Rook to wear a dress was going to be impossible, bu Rachel was determined. Rachel quickly stood up and went to grab Rooks hands. "I  _want_ you to look pretty... nice for the evening." Rachel started to pout, blinking her eyes innocently in hopes to have some effect on Rook. " I  _want_ you to make a good first impression!" Rachel could see Rook roll her eyes, even when all Rachel could see is the bottom of Rooks chin, they had a big height difference and Rachel was so close they're breast touched, which was something Rachel was  _totally_ not thinking about right now, nope. Rook groaned at first then eventually said, "Fine, i'll wear your church dress..." 

Rachel sprung away and started to clap her hands, giggling. To anyone else, she would have seemed like a 5 year old brat, but Rook thought it was adorable, which is why Rook once again rolled her eyes but with a smile. Rook walked over to the dress and grabbed it, then Rook began attacking her own clothes, Taking off first her shirt and then her pants. This was something Rachel was not expecting, she should have looked away like any other respectful human being but Rachel kept on staring until Rook was now wearing the dress. It fit her nice, it was a bit shorter than expected but that's okay. The next step was convincing Rook to let Rachel braid her hair.

"You look so good! Oh! how about a braid? that'll look so nice on you!" Rachel pleaded once again with Rook, Rook huffed but nodded and went to sit on the bed. Rachel began slowly, taking strand after and strand and sewing it into the braid, a braid that started in the middle of Rooks head and worked its way down to Rooks shoulders. Every time Rachel came across a knot, she would hear Rook whisper a curse word to herself, which Rachel wanted to slap Rook for cursing but didn't, at least until rook became creative and started making some up like 'ass-breath' or 'Fuckshitmotherfucker' then Rachel would pull on Rooks hair slightly as punishment.

When Rachel finished and led Rook to her mirror, she found herself thinking thoughts she never thought before. The thoughts she only had for cute boys, or adorable puppies, she thought that Rook was actually quite pretty. Rachel always knew this but it wasn't any type of pretty, Rachel thought Rook was  _pretty,_ there's a difference. Rachel thought that Rook didn't need this fancy dress or tight braid to be pretty because she already is, these thoughts made Rachel blush so deeply she could feel it heating up her cheeks. Rachel's not gay, but she's definitely date Rook.

* * *

When the church came into view, it made Rachel get butterflies in her stomach. She's been trying to get Rook to go to the church with her ever since Rachel started going, In Rachel's eyes it was something great she wanted to share with her best friend, something she hoped Rook would come to like just as Rachel did, but Rook wasn't into religion, she liked fishing and reading and getting hit on by guys and leading them on until it became straight up torture for the boys. But now? now Rachel finally convinced Rook to go, and hopefully Rook would like it and maybe even come a second time. Once Rook began to drive closer, Rachel sneaked a peek at Rooks face, it was unreadable. Rook parked the Jeep and that's when the real big butterflies came, but Rachel hid it well, wrapping her arms around Rooks and leading her into the entrance. They were two steps away from the door when Rachel suddenly let go of Rooks arm, which didn't bother Rook she was too busy being harassed by some man Rachel's never seen before. Rachel walked to the very first sets and sat down, keeping her eyes firmly on the cross, she knew Rook would eventually come and Rachel was used to Rook being social and talking to other people and leaving Rachel by herself, Rachel accepted that and continued to stare at the cross. The cross gave her Faith, faith in herself when she went through some of the most horrible moments in her life, moments Rook was never around for. The cross gave her confidence, something she saw in Rook and wanted so desperately, confidence in herself to overcome whatever life threw at her. The cross once gave her hope, hope to grow out of her addiction, hope to become a different person, one that was stronger than Rachel. But that time of her life was over and the cross now gave her her future, Rachel no longer hinged on the past like she used to before, sure she never got the courage to tell Rook or anyone that didn't already know but now she didn't think about it with so much shame. 

She found herself staring at it a bit to much and eventually pried her eyes away and began to search the room for Rook, The room now had more people sitting down and she could see Rook walking towards Rachel, smile on her face. When Rook got close enough Rachel could see the braid gone, Rachel exhaled slowly and narrowed her eyes at Rook. Rachel knew what had just happened, Rook flirted with someone, Rook always undid her hair when she was, either untying her ponytail or lowering her bun. At least she still looked nice, Her hair now in waves because of the braid, Rook still looked holy in the eyes of god.

* * *

It was when Rook called her after she left, that Rachel realized that Rook stole her dress. The phone call and small talk about it with Rook left Rachel smiling.

Why? Rachel liked the idea of Rook having something of hers, so that when tomorrow came and Rook came by to drop it off, it would smell like her. The distinctive smell of... _Home._ A smell that always made Rachel think of church which Rachel considered her home, A smell that made others think of theirs too, it was a unique smell because it was never bad and oddly....it suited Rook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so im back to writing this, im gonna go back to the other chapters and rewrite cuz honestly theyre shit. the reason im going back to this is because i had a random idea and then one thing lead to another and here i am! it took me a good 3 hours to write this by the way.i least i got some sleep before i did it though.


End file.
